Being Married is Tough Stuff
by Edwardmarryme
Summary: A story of Edward and Bella going through the after marriage. The Volturi is coming, so what will they do? Rated M for a lemon in chapter 3. Otherwise, it is pretty clean.
1. He's crying on a pew!

Pre-wedding Jitters BPOV

"Bella, what are you so worried about?" Alice asked me in a hushed tone. I looked at her with a strong grimace, "Al, this is SERIOUS. Renee is happy, but only after the panic attack she had that her 18-year-old daughter is going to be married! Charlie, on the other hand, wants to murder Edward. He thinks that I'm depressed or something and that I'm making a wrong decision." She just stared at me silently. Alice grabbed my hands gently, and swung them side-to-side playfully. I shook her off not in the mood for games.

At the door I heard an impatient knock. Rosalie busted in before either of us could get it. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress that Alice picked out: strapless, made of baby blue satin. It went just past Rose's knees. "ALICE! This is the LAST time you will EVER pick out something for me to wear!" She stomped her foot angrily. Tears bled from her caramel eyes. "I don't want to look fat on someone's wedding day that I'm not very fond about!" she finished. Her sobs traveled to me: how could she be so hurtful to me when I was in the room? And why was she worrying about her fat-content when I was having a meltdown. "Rose, do you see what you're doing to our little Bella? She is trying to have the best night of her life, when she feels like crap and is so nervous, she could puke out her intestines!" Both Rosalie and I flinched at the thought.

I sat on the silver leather couch in my traditional wedding dress. I shuddered. _My_ wedding dress. What could I do now, play runaway bride or something? Edward wouldn't have it. Edward… what is going through his mind right now? He was probably off laughing with Emmett and Jasper. TAP. Great, another visitor to Alice's Psychiatry office/ room. Esme peeked through the door. She walked up to me slowly, with a satisfied smile, and sighed. She sat on the couch next to me "Bella, No need to cry, dear. I know your not feeling your best today, but you'll get through it. I trust that it will all work out. I have faith in you, Bells." She hugged me, and I cried on her shoulder. I let out a moan, "I really don't want to go through this," I chocked on the words, "It seems like the only reason for this is because of… of sex!" I wailed. The only one who was alarmed was Rosalie. She was probably imagining the pleasurable 'bear fights' she had with Emmett every single night.

Esme felt the awkward silence come in to play, so she left the room swiftly. I looked over at Alice, when her cell phone buzzed. "…Uh huh… oooh… are you sure? … I'll tell her," She hung us and practically lunged at me. "Ed's got some pre wedding jitters, Bells. He's feeling the same way as you, I guess he's strung across a church pew- crying," She explained. Edward and his brothers decided to relocate to the church to get ready. Rosalie snickered at the thought of Edward on the church bench crying. If I was a little bit more comfortable around her, I would have punched her in the arm.

Then, the silence was over when Esme called from downstairs, "Time to go, girls!" That was all I remembered before the wedding.


	2. Lets get to our honeymoon, baby!

Hello! I posted chapter 1 last night, and I've gotten tones of hits! This is the second chapter. The next chapter is a tad Lemony, but not quite. I was going to get carried away, but if your reading this, you'll get the idea of what their doing. I don't want to get into to much detail for Edward and Bella's Sake ;-)

---

EPOV

The wedding was over, I though. I wonder what I was really freaking out about, anyways. I guess it was for Bella's sake. Besides, I don't want to knock her up… tonight. I just want to give her a good taste of what she will get more in the future. I'm sure Charlie and Renee wouldn't be too happy if their baby Bella was going to be a mother! I was now in one of the churches private rooms, discussing with Jasper and Emmett what they had done on their honeymoons.

Emmett and Rosalie had sex the whole time between check in and check out. Jasper said that himself and Alice took it slow, and that they wanted to be more intimate that our brother. What would this be like for me? I put my head into my hands. Alice had told me that Bella was acting the same way as me. Her knock at the door startled me, but I half expected it. Bella came running in, eying Emmett and Jasper to leave. "Go, guys. We need some privacy," I said, reading Bella's expression. "Jeez. Don't have a Cullen Colony of kids before we come back, we'll be listening," Emmett joked.

"Out!" I pushed them through the door. "So…" Bella murmured, rocking back and forth. "Hello. What shall we do tonight, Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled as smoothly as possible. "Oh, come on Ed! Do you have to do the whole 'Pride and Prejudice' ending on me?" She exclaimed, "Sorry. I need to calm down. Marriage is tough stuff, you know," She apologized. We laughed together, and I pulled her closer to my icy chest. Her warm touch went throughout my body like blood.

"That's okay. Looks like we have survived our first fight," I said with a serious tone. Our lips met like usual, but this kiss was different. It lasted longer than the others. Was this a marriage thing? Oh god, it was _my_ kissing! She didn't like it anymore! I worried for a second, looking through her wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked worried. "Just the opposite my love, your getting better at it," I said with hope. She laughed, almost darkly.

I wished so badly to read her thoughts. My mind was dehydrated without it. "Are you ready to go to the hotel? Its in a small high class town, about 30 minutes down the road," I suggested. "I need to go home and pack my things, though," She replied.

"No need, my dear. Alice got everything you will need: skimpy lingerie that she bought you, and some sexy high heels," I laughed, trying to keep a strait face. "Oh, stop it," She punched me in the arm. Her weak flirting styles drew me closer to her than any other girl putting their clichéd moves on me at Forks High School.

We drove until we got to the hotel. I didn't tell her the fact that it was a seven star hotel (one of the only in the country) and that the rates started off as 1000 dollars a night. For the 'Love Suite' I paid 4000 dollars a night. I laughed how my wife hated money being spent on her, even though money wasn't an object to the Cullen family.

We were greeted by the concierge and taken up to our suite. The room was very romantic. I wanted to rip my clothes off right there and say, "Come and get me!" But that would be the opposite of a gentleman- a beast. Though, Alice had told me Bella wanted me to act like a beast on this particular night. I would oblige soon…


	3. Alice will be watching!

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm very please with the outcome of my 2 stories so far. I'm trying to keep this note as short as possible. Anyways, I think I will write a chapter of Tough Stuff and Werewolf/Vamp alternating. In the chapter after this, the lemon happens! Yay! Lol, I'm getting carried away…**

---

BPOV

God, Edward. He had to go all over the top for me. Our sweet was amazing- like a dream palace that you only see in movies and magazines- but it was real. My husband looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Bells, you don't look okay, would you like to lye down?" He cautioned.

"No, I'm just breathless! This is amazing, Ed! It must have cost you a fortune," I said sternly, but forgiving him for the expensive living. He smiled with his teeth gleaming. Our butler's name was Gespard, and he promised that he wouldn't bother us too much. I could tell he walked in at the wrong time during too many couples's romances.

"Come on, Rose! Everyone knows that Jasper has better cheekbones, and Emmett has the good chin!" Yelled Alice walking through the hallways. It would only be Alice and Rosalie fighting over the dumbest things like cheekbones and chins. "You've got it all wrong, Al!"

"Come in," I replied dryly to our guests. "Sorry Bella! Me and this blind girl are having an argument. Don't you think Emmett has the most gorgeous cheekbones?" Rosalie pressed the words on me. "Have Jasper and Emmett decide for you," I mumbled suggestively. Way to go. They dropped off everything we needed- Edward wasn't kidding about the lingerie and stilettos, but there was far more than that. Alice packed everything, even extra.

I sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong _dear?_" Edward asked, as I wondered what the humorous emphasis of dear meant. "Well, I guess tonight's the night. You know. My 18 year old versus your 97-year-old virginity. You know, you're like 80 years ahead. I am still worried even though I want to… so bad."

"We can do it however you'd like. We don't have to rush it. It might shock you a bit, but I am nervous too. I don't want to hurt you- loose control." He reassured in a tranquil tone. I got up to the glamorous bathroom that was covered in marble- just like Edward. I opened up my suitcase, and there it was- a see-through baby doll with fluff on the bottom rim. It had a tint of Topaz too it and came with a matching thong that followed the same detail. Uhg, Alice. She _had_ to do this.

Next to my 'sex outfit' was a pair of heels- the kind that a stripper girl who did porn on the weekends would wear. There was a note on top of these items that said:

_**Bella- Hope you like this! Tell me all the details when you get back, or I'll watch it in my mind! Haha! I love using my powers for things like this! PS: The shoes are Rose's and she told me to tell you not to cum all over them, because she'd like them back. Love ya lots and good luck with our bro! –Alice and partly Rosalie**_

God- these were Rosalie's strip shoes? She must have made loads of money in these things… I shivered at the thought of Alice watching Edward in I in her visions. Without another though, I got undressed looking at my thin body the looked- dead. I had no color a all, but I put on my _gifts._ Not even Alice could predict what could happen. I played many scenarios in my head of how we could do it. I didn't care though. It would happen naturally. I reluctantly twisted the doorknob…

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

I hoped you guys liked it! The next chappy as you can tell will be Lemonlicious!


	4. Our moment is shared by a familiar face!

**Lemon Time!**

**---**

EPOV

I sat on the bad- as I was nervous and felt awkward, even the Bella and I were ready. I slowly removed my shoes, then socks. I took off my tan jacket and my tight fitting turtleneck. I looked down at my muscles- how amazing they were. God! I thought to myself. I would no longer be a virgin in a few minutes- yet I was _admiring _myself. 

As my khaki trousers were being taken off as well, I got assistance from soft warm hands. "Hello dear," I smiled, chuckling to myself. She stared at me with a hollow look in her eyes, but then smiled along. She was… beautiful. More precious than an angel. Her smooth body was covered in a lingerie set that she had shown me after the bridal shower, and I looked down at her feet. 

The shoes she was wearing- they looked so familiar. Where did I see them before… of course. They were Rosalie's. Figures. "Is something wrong?" She asked wondering why my lunatic self was looking at her shoes instead of her body. "Nothing- it's just that those shoes look rather familiar. Rose won't be to happy when she returns them back, covered in goo." I smirked, breaking the ice.

"Of course, she was one step ahead of you," Bella gazed into my eyes, holding a piece of paper in the air waving it back and forth. 

It started like it usually did- intense kissing. Our lips moved in sync as our tongues danced- I was guessing it was sort of like the cha-cha or maybe the salsa. It didn't matter at that moment though. My boxers remained, as did her little gift from Alice. I slipped her thong off and she pulled my boxers off. She stared in amazement, as I chuckled again. Her top soon was in the pile of gathering clothes on the floor. 

"Are you ready?" I asked cautiously. "Are you kidding?" She managed to gasp, "I've been waiting ever since I met you to do this!" I started to go into her- slowly. But they she pushed against me forcing me most of the way in. She was tight. We moaned together in pleasure. 

As we were in some of our most intimate times we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alice came running in. "Oh my gosh! I shouldn't have come in. _Really _bad timing!" she laughed awkwardly. "Bella… uh… you f-forgot your c-coat. I wasn't expecting that you guys would be doing _this _so soon. Well, bye!" She raced out the door. Bella was hiding under the covers now. I pulled them off; her eyes were full of tears. I didn't blame her. 

"Don't worry love. She was just a bit freaked out. Nothing about you. Besides, I've walked in loads of times on Alice and Jasper," I said hugging her realizing that I didn't help much. "It's just that she seemed so freaked out. Things like that make me a bit- emotional." She explained. 

"Let's put our clothes back on. We can try again later today or tomorrow. I will make sure that the door is locked," I promised. She sighed, hopefully in relief. I kissed her tear-covered lips, and got dressed. She ran to the bathroom. I sat on the bed for a long time very solid. 

After about thirty minutes, I turned on the TV, deciding that she was still in recovery mode. The animal planet channel was on- two camels were mating and these people were helping them. **(That is a real movie my class had to watch in social studies) **I was slightly disturbed, so I changed the channel to a more innocent tennis match.

I was relieved when I heard Bella get up. She opened the door. "Um, Edward?" She asked reluctantly. "Yes?" I asked, infuriated by the fact that I couldn't see her thoughts of wonder. "We need to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

**Did you like it? Not a great lemon, but it gets the point across. Tune in to the next chapter coming soon to see what Bella was doing in the bathroom, and what Bella needs to talk to Edward about!**


	5. Edward, please do this now!

To summarize this next chapter, this is what Bella is doing in the bathroom, and her and Edward's conversation.

**---**

BPOV

Running into the bathroom, I cried. Why was Alice there? Hadn't she seen us? And what did Edward mean about him walking in on Alice and Jasper? I sat on the toilet seat with my head in my hands. 

My phone had startled me when I heard three beep noises, and a picture of Alice on the screen. She had texted me. I was afraid of what she might say- what were you thinking? You're body is ugly! Or something like that.

**Future Alice- **Bells! Please write back. I'm so sorry. I have 2 talk 2 u- in person. Ed won't let u or b suspicious, so just call me!

**Edward's gal- **Alice! You need to explain yourself now! I am so nervous and embarrassed! I'm calling u. 

I dialed the number I was clearly familiar with. I had called her in emergencies and problems, but _she _was the problem! "Hey," I said sheepishly. "Bella. I came in to stop him. He was going to get carried away and-" she babbled. I intercepted.

"And what, Alice? He was going to _kill _me? Is that what you think of us? You're not giving him enough credit. He would have stopped himself if he felt any urge of that kind! He _promised_, Al!" I yelled. I hoped Edward hadn't heard me as I whimpered. 

"Bella. You need to promise me a few things. One, wait to do anything like that until you are… _changed. _Two, you need to trust my visions, right or wrong. Better safe than sorry. And lastly," she breathed trying to calm both of us down, "Tell Edward that you need to be changed tonight-" She said calmly, but shaken.

"Alice! I'm not ready! This is supposed to be the best night of my life!" I cried. "Bells, I know. I saw… I saw the Volturi. They are already halfway here, and if they find you unchanged… well, you know what will happen. If Edward bites you now, you will be almost finished when they get here. 

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius are stopping by a few places to check on some others. You need to talk to Edward now. I will be over in ten minutes. Carlisle and Esme will be there in about a half an hour. Get it sorted out," she then breathed a heavy breath, and hung up. 

Edward wouldn't take this too good. I was petrified. Nothing could get me out of this. I got up, and changed into my favorite sweats and t-shirt. This would be the last outfit wearing as a human, and I wanted it to be the most comfortable and memorable I had.

I cautiously opened the door. Edward looked up from the statue pose, watching sports. How exciting. "Edward? We need to talk," I announced. He looked alarmed, and my eyes started to widen. I sped to him, lying on the bed. "What is it?" He asked very innocently. 

"Edward… I don't quite know how to say this. Alice called me in the bathroom and told me… that… the Volturi are coming," I confessed exploding with tears.

"This can't be happening! No, no, NO!" he screamed, clutching me tight to his cold chest. I would be cold like him.

"Edward, you need to change me. Alice will be over in a few minutes, followed my Carlisle and Esme. Alice said we have just about enough time for the full transformation," It all felt like everything was getting worse. 

"Bella… why? I _don't _want to have to do this to you!" Edward exclaimed in misery. A quiet knock was at the door, and in popped Alice with an alarmed look on her face. "It is time," She said dramatically.

Soon after, Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle looked concerned. He had seen this happen so many times. And Esme- her eyes were red and puffy- from crying. She felt terrible for me.

"Edward, you have to do it now," Carlisle commanded. This was it. My life was over before it had even started.

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

I hope you guys liked this one. It explains a lot. In the next chapter, you will see what happens with all the commotion. 


	6. Two requests

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and people who have favored/ alerted the story! Now that it is spring break, I'll get out a lot of chapters!

EPOV

Esme gave me a blank and frightened stare. I would have to change my love into something I never wanted to be. A monster. I turned to Bella, crying and whimpering into my chest.

I kissed her hair and she looked up at me. We both knew the truth. She was as ready as I was. We would end her life- together. "It's going to be fine, love. I know you're scared. I don't want to do this, but it's the only option," I whispered carefully into her ear.

_C'mon Edward! Enough chit chat if you want Bella to live! _Alice thought and gave we a harsh scowl. The room was silent for several minutes. "We have to move her. If she is… changed… here, people will think I am murdering her or something. Well, I sort of am, but that isn't the point. We need to take her back to the house." I broke the silence.

Everyone stared at me, but then shuffled away. Alice and Bella went to the bathroom to pack her things, and I sat on the bed. Esme ran to me like a very caring mother would. _It'll be over soon dear. I know you love her more than anything, but you have to be strong! _Esme's thoughts were always tranquil and forgiving.

I tried to stay out of them as much as possible because I respected her the most, next to Carlisle. We left the room rather quickly and went down to the hotel lobby where Carlisle checked out. In front of the building was Carlisle and Alice's car. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were in Alice's and looked bored. Rosalie looked up at me as I came out and game me an annoyed and weak smile.

"How did it go, bro?" Emmett called me, "Did you bite her, or did you chicken out? Bock, bock, bock!" I punched him hard enough to make him flinch. "For your information, we are taking Bella back to the house so I don't end up in hotel security." I explained acidly. 

Once we were at the house, I ran Bella up to my room. She looked as if she was going to faint as I gently set her on top of my lovely gold bed. Before she could say anything, I kissed her lips, and went down to her neck. "Edwa-" was all she mumbled. It had all come down to this moment.

I sunk my teeth into her white skin. Her blood sang to me, and I resisted. It was impossible to keep away. She let out a small whimper, and then an ear-shattering scream. Everyone of my family members- Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper looked at me in awe. They were there in a flash. "Whoa! Little Eddie did it," Emmett murmured. 

I really wondered what they were honestly thinking. They were telling me to bite her, but then once I did they seemed disgusted. Bella's screams drowned out all the voices. "Edward! Fire! Fire! Get it OFF me! NOW! Edward! Where are you? HELP me! WHY ISN'T ANYONE _HELPING_ ME?" she had screamed over and over. Her agonizing pain was in my body as well. I wish I had not bitten her so soon. 

Three Days Later

The screaming had stopped the second day's afternoon. She had slept until now, and was slowly waking up. Her throat managed a whimper. I curled up next to her on the bed. She hugged me with a tight grip. For once, it hurt. "Ouch!" I reflexively yelled. "Sorry. I guess I really am strong," She laughed.

"Edward, you have to give it to her," Alice nagged for about the millionth time. She held a thermos, with a thick scarlet liquid. Blood. I wondered how my love would take it when she saw it. She hated blood and got nauseous at the sight of it. I sighed and brought it to her.

"What is that?" she asked. "It's your first drink as a vampire," I explained lightly. She then realized what I was talking about and froze. "Edward, do I have to?" she asked angrily. "Yes, dear. It's your only food from now on."

"Fine. Give it to me. Oh, yeah. I have two requests." She demanded. "Anything, love," I whispered now closer to her than before. "I need a mirror, and Emmett." I just laughed a bit, and was off to get her two objects of need. **(AN: The mirror to see what she looks like, and Emmett to arm wrestle him to see if she is stronger than him)**

To be continued…

**I hope you guys liked it, and I will be posting a new chapter up soon. I am cranking these things out!**


	7. I'm not as haughty as my new sister

Thanks for all the reviews people

Thanks for all the reviews people! This chapter will be interesting…

BPOV

I was still in bed, and Edward was at my side. The throbbing burning sensation of my throat went through my whole body. He had left the thermos on the bedside table. I opened it up, expecting something to jump out at me. I closed my eyes. The scent was sweet- not like the rusty smell that used to go through my nose.

What was I so worried about before? Being a vampire wasn't that bad. More importantly- why was Edward objecting so much to it? A rumble at the door disturbed my questioning thoughts. "Uh, can I come in? I wanna make this quick," I recognized as Emmett. He was now my _brother. _He walked in slowly, looking really awkward. 

"Oh, c'mon, Emmett. If were going to do this, were going to do it right. In front of the whole family," I snickered. He looked at me in horror. "Even Rosalie?" he winced at her name. I replied very excitedly, "Even Rosalie."

Edward carried me downstairs, letting the whole Cullen family to see me as a whole. It must have been pretty embarrassing screaming like that for two days. Rosalie looked at me in disappointment, because of my rotten chose, but the rest looked thrilled. Jasper had a big grin on his face. I couldn't tell if it was because I was a newborn and he could train me, or if it was to see Emmett get his butt kicked by a girl.

I didn't put into much thought of what I had on. I wasn't wearing the same sweats I had on before. I was wearing what looked to be some of Alice or Rose's clothes. Emmett looked like he was going to pee himself. 

Edward pulled a small table up to us, along with two beautiful matching chairs. Me and my opponent sat down, looking fiercely into each other's eyes. "On the count of three. One… two… th-" Edward was interrupted when I slammed Emmett's arm down, crushing it. "That wasn't fair! Rematch!" Rosalie yelled from the sidelines.

"One, two, three!" Edward yelled again. I pinned Emmett's big arm again, and he looked like he was going to cry. He went over to Rosalie. She had an angry look in her eyes and I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty. 

"You little- ungrateful, hideous, unintelligent, hobo!" she screamed and lunged at me. What was she thinking? Isabella Marie _Cullen _was at her most powerful. I easily threw here back and Esme and Carlisle intercepted. "Stop it, you two!" Carlisle yelled.

"It wasn't my fault at all! She called _me _an ungrateful, hideous, unintelligent, hobo!" I complained. I ran to Edward's room- and I was fast! I didn't trip on anything. I really liked the new me. But _one _Cullen wasn't so happy about it. Now that I was part of the family, we were like sisters. We didn't hold back our hate filled emotions towards each other. 

We had tried to make it right between the two of us, but as many attempts as we tried, we failed. "Can I come in, love?" Edward had asked very quietly. My head fell into the pillow on _our _bed, and I just moaned. "If you don't mind, I have the second request of yours," He said almost laughing at me. "And you didn't believe me about the whole Emmett thing," He noted. In his left hand was a mirror, about the size of a piece of paper. The outline was a gold trim with roses on it. 

"Here goes nothing," I grumbled lifting my head up. I could honestly say that I hadn't seen what I looked like in four days. "You look beautiful, dear," Edward reassured. As I reluctantly looked into the glass, I saw a brilliant girl- was it me? My eyes were shaded a light crimson and my albino skin hadn't changed much, just a few tones whiter. I was… beautiful. 

I felt almost guild for thinking how good I looked, but fed my conscience the fact that I was not nearly as haughty as Rose. "Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed, as he was giving me an amused smile. I thrusted myself towards him, kissing his lips so tenderly to mine. His were not cold anymore, because mine were the same now. 

Our kiss lasted at least ten times longer than they usually had, because I was in control, and he didn't put me in danger. I _really _enjoyed this life. And I would live it forever.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like it? Please review! Yay! I've posted 2 chapters today! 


	8. The Volturi are coming!

Okay, I know I have already posted 2 chapters today, but I have my creative juices flowing, and I have planned out all up unti

Okay, I know I have already posted 2 chapters today, but I have my creative juices flowing, and I have planned out all up until chapter 15. Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy.

EPOV

I waited endlessly for Alice to get back. She told me that if she went closer to Italy, even if she was only a few miles away from the house, she could see the Volturi better. She must have thought I was dumb. A) She can see visions from anywhere in the world, and B) The Volturi were on the move, and could be far away from Italy.

She just needed an excuse to see her visions without me intercepting first. Emmett came up behind me. He thought he was pretty sneaky, except for the fact that he was thinking _Eddie is sooo not going to see this one coming! I'm going to scream into his ear, and he will run like a little girl! _

I decided to let Emmett have his fun. "Ahhh!" he screamed at the highest pitch he could. I looked at him for five seconds calmly, and got up. "Oh my god, Emmett! Eeeeek!" I squealed. "Little girl enough for you?" I challenged.

"Aw, man! Foiled again!" he murmured. That distracted me long enough, I guess. Alice came bursting through the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, bros! I have great news!" she cheered. "BELLA!" she yelled almost too giddy to describe.

"What is it Alice? You are going to _break _my ears if you don't shut up soon!" Bella yelled irritably from my room, walking down the stairs. "I think you wanna hear this. Okay, so the Volturi are in _Seattle _right now. They will be here in three hours! We need to get everyone and straiten up!"

Finally, the last thing on our worry list would be checked off. Everyone seemed to get ready quickly, in about 10 minutes tops. "What now?" Bella complained. I sat her in my lap, and kissed her. Just, then, everyone walked in, and Rose yelled, "Get a room!"

Bella blushed as usual but we went back to kissing. That lasted about an hour, and we decided that we were tired, so we went downstairs to exploit our family's thoughts. Nothing different than usual.

The door opened with out a knock. "Well, come in," I joked when the members of the ancient family were already half way in the house. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane looked at us with a specific glare on each face.

_Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. I don't smell any human blood. _Aro thought, as if he was expecting to find a human. Bella stepped forward, and greeted all of them kindly. "I believe everything is I order. Do you have any questions before you leave?" Bella asked. I stepped on her foot reflexively as she winced. I didn't think that she could be so rude.

"Yes… everything seems to be… customary. I think we shall run along. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward… and Bella. Ah, Bella. Welcome to your new personal hell." Jane chimed.

"Actually, _Jane. _I find my new life to be extraordinary. Ten times better than before," Bella informed. She smirked as Jane scowled. The satisfaction stabbed the Volturi right I the stomach.

When the Volturi left, I hugged Bella. "Love, you did great." I chuckled. Finally the last of our worries were over. At least for now. "We need to celebrate, for everything going so well. How about a _party?_" I asked.

Bella looked at me angrily but shrugged it off. How bad could it possibly be?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Author's UPDATE!

UPDATE BY Edwardmarryme UPDATE BY Edwardmarryme

Okay, so here is the update. I now have 8 chapters (3 today!) of being married is tough stuff. I am giving up of split between a vampire and a werewolf. I might visit it later. I am also going to write a comedy short series about the Cullens going to the mall and doing all kind of wacky things. Here is an exclusive (isn't that fancy) look at the chapters that will later be in being married is tough stuff.

Chapter 9: My first hunt. BPOV

Chapter 10: The love of my life is now a leach. JacobPOV!

Chapter 11: Back to school nightmares. EPOV.

Chapter 12: I can do what Edward can do? BPOV.

Chapter 13: Confronting the Chief. EPOV.

Chapter 14: Girls night out Cullen Style. BPOV

That is all I have for now. A/N: To have a better plot, the Cullens are still in High School, even though this takes place after Eclipse.


End file.
